<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KinKi Kidsの百人一首 by Amemiya_Azusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236363">KinKi Kidsの百人一首</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa'>Amemiya_Azusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秋の田の かりほの庵の 苫をあらみわが衣手は 露にぬれつつ<br/>秋意满秋田，结庐一小间。粗苫遮不住，清露湿我衫。（天智天皇）</p><p> </p><p>他叫堂本光一，住在一座山里的小山村中。<br/>他叫堂本刚，是堂本光一的邻居。</p><p>堂本光一是在一个秋天搬过来的。刚开始他并没有和另外一位堂本成为邻居，而是独自住在一个小山坡上，面对着山坡的田地。<br/>堂本刚和他也打过几个照面。后来，他清晨上山，无意中看到了光一种的田。<br/>得，今年堂本光一是吃不饱饭了。堂本刚轻笑一声，转头到了光一家门前轻敲两下门：“堂本先生，我是堂本刚。”<br/>过了几十秒，门缓缓打开，露出了一张睡眼惺忪的脸：“早上好。”说着，对方又打了个呵欠。<br/>“您的庄稼......”<br/>“哦，那个啊，别管它了，反正我也种不好。”堂本光一本人倒是毫不在意。<br/>“要不搬过来吧，我可以教堂本先生。”<br/>堂本光一愣了愣。<br/>“那个......是不是太直白了？如果冒犯了的话还请见谅。”堂本刚小心翼翼地说。<br/>“不直白不直白，没有的事。”堂本光一看起来已经回过神来，“那就打扰了。”<br/>于是在第二个秋天，堂本光一和堂本刚正式成为邻居。</p><p>时间缓缓流逝，日子也如同流水般平淡无常。<br/>早上往往是堂本刚先醒来，上山砍些柴摘些野果，背满满一背篓回来，便会遇到刚起床的堂本光一。<br/>“刚君早上好！”堂本光一往往会露出平常对他人都没有的笑容向堂本刚问好。<br/>“早上好。”堂本刚往往会露出一个温暖的微笑。<br/>名义上是说自己会教堂本光一如何种地，实际上却是自己天天养着光一。看着吃早饭吃得很香的光一，堂本刚无奈地想。<br/>不过也好，又不会少块肉。</p><p>本以为日子就会一直这样下去，可谁知某天被突如其来的皇室军队乱了套。<br/>堂本刚就这样和一大群皇室军对峙着。<br/>站在军队最前方的是大将军堂岛平兵卫，腰上的剑已半出鞘，在清晨的阳光下反射出道道寒光。<br/>“再问一遍，平民，你可知大皇子堂本光一的去向？”他的声音不怒自威。<br/>“不知道。”堂本刚异常地冷静。<br/>“当真？”堂岛皱起眉头，“不要以为我们什么都不知道。”<br/>一阵死寂。<br/>“我不会告诉你们的。”耳边传来一阵金属摩擦的声音，阳光下，那把闪闪发光的银剑以势如破竹之势向堂本刚冲去。<br/>堂本刚闭上了眼睛。<br/>“铛”地一声，有人拦下了银剑：“不得无礼。”<br/>是光一。堂本刚仍未睁开眼。<br/>“我可以回去，但不能伤害他。”堂本光一继续开口说，透着一股堂本刚从未听到过的英气。<br/>光一要离开了。堂本刚内心只有这平淡的一句话。<br/>他并没有悄悄睁开眼。他无法面对光一的背影，孤独而又坚定；他也错过了光一回眸的眼神，悲伤而又温柔。<br/>这是堂本刚和堂本光一认识的第三个秋天。</p><p>后来堂本刚才知道堂本光一是因不愿继承王位逃了出来，却又因为自己被迫返回继位。<br/>堂本光一在位五年，天下安定和睦。<br/>这样也没什么不好，不是吗。回忆起那天光一威严的声音，堂本刚由衷地想。<br/>但是堂本光一的音容笑貌总是会不自主地浮现在眼前，不管是上山砍柴，还是溪旁垂钓。<br/>危险。五年后的堂本刚自嘲道。</p><p>再后来，光一在位的第六年，变故发生了。国王堂本光一身体欠安，让位于侄子堂本贵弥，大将军堂岛平兵卫辅政。这是从宫中传出来的消息。<br/>身体欠安。<br/>千万别出什么事啊，光一。</p><p>最后的最后，又过了一年，当堂本刚清晨上山归来时，门前多了一张一如既往灿烂的笑脸：“刚君早上好。”<br/>“光一的身体......”<br/>“好着呢，活个百把年不是问题。倒是刚你，以后别天天被那么多柴了，累。”<br/>“请问陛下我们是准备和原始人一样吃生吗？”<br/>“我去背就好。”堂本刚愣了愣。<br/>“我在王宫里有好好锻炼的。”对方仍然很认真地说。<br/>堂本刚笑了，笑得很明朗。</p><p>“那、早上好，光一。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春すぎて 夏来にけらし 白妙の衣ほすてふ 天の香具山<br/>春光应已逝，夏日未来迟。香具晾白衣，相传在此时。（持统天皇）</p><p> </p><p>现已是春夏之交，两人并没有很繁忙，堂本刚提出了回奈良看看的建议。<br/>起初堂本光一准备开他自己的车，结果被堂本刚无情阻止：“大叔，你的红色法拉利就是在全世界宣扬‘我是堂本光一’啊。”<br/>但是光一却说：“没事，我平常的样子连事务所的工作人员都认不出来的。”<br/>他说的是那次演唱会彩排的事。<br/>“怪你平常太宅了。”堂本刚笑了笑，终究没拗过堂本光一。</p><p>行驶在高速公路上，意外地人很少。<br/>春天即将过去，路旁的樱花也渐渐凋零。太阳被晨间的薄雾遮住，染红了整片雾霭，温和而又明朗。<br/>两个人没有说话，但即使不说话也不会尴尬。<br/>早已经过了喋喋不休的年龄了。</p><p>到达奈良，他们会到了堂本刚的老家，和父母问过好后，下午又前往早已出嫁的姐姐家住宿。姐姐家的孩子已经上学了，颇有几分小大人的派头，见到两个人很正式地鞠躬：“舅舅好。”<br/>堂本光一走过去揉揉小家伙的的脑袋：“你小子变化挺大的啊。”说着便像个小孩子一样和小家伙玩闹起来。<br/>“光一其实很喜欢孩子的吧。”堂本刚很莫名地说了一句，也不知道是说给谁听的，“要不是我的话......”<br/>“不必自责的，刚。”姐姐恰巧听到了，“我也算光一半个亲姐姐了，他不会后悔的。一直都是这样，不是吗？”<br/>“嗯，我明白的。”</p><p>小憩了一会儿，两人出门步行游奈良。<br/>一打开门便碰见一只鹿。小鹿蹭了蹭光一的衣角。<br/>堂本刚顺势从大衣口袋里掏出一块鹿仙贝成功投喂。<br/>“奈良人的基本出行准则。”他如是解释道。</p><p>他们漫无目的地走着。眼前出现了一座山。堂本刚停了下来。<br/>“光一，你看。”他指着山，“那是天香具山，据说是从天而降的。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“传说春夏之交的时候神明会把打湿的白衣晾在上面来分辨人心。”堂本刚补充道。<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>如果说要分辨人心的话，那自己的心应该很好分辨吧。<br/>二十七年前，自己十二岁，托社长的福，在光GENJI前辈的演唱会上遇到了另位堂本。从此以后的记忆中，每一幕都有他的影子。<br/>明明堂本只有五千个，上天却让我和他相遇了。命运就是这么神奇。<br/>后来，和另一位堂本组合出道，另一位堂本成了相方。发布会上的那扇金屏风至今让人吐槽，一首《玻璃少年》也被活生生唱到了《玻璃中年》，也还会一直唱到《玻璃老年》。</p><p>没过多久，相方演了金田一，国民的金田一，自己的初恋，当然，后来的年糕不算。<br/>然后......是相方的低谷期。看着舞台上拿着烟撕心裂肺地唱着自己的《My Wish》的相方，多么想冲上去给他一个拥抱，告诉他就算是世界都背叛了他，自己也会一直在他身旁。但最后，自己只是、也只能面对采访说一句“灯光很美”。<br/>当相方走出了低谷期之后，自己总算是松了一口气。<br/>只是最近，相方的左耳突发性难听，着实让自己担心了一阵子。但两个人毕竟不是二十几岁的黄毛小子，多年来的默契让自己选择了信任相方，努力做好自己的事。可是，抽鬼牌没有了相方可以独自参加，音番没有了相方可以让长濑替班，或是让松本君和相叶君顶替，唯独那首《Anniversary》不可代替。<br/>毕竟有二十多年了，不是吗？</p><p>“光一？”耳畔响起的声音打断了光一的沉思。<br/>“嗯，我在。”<br/>“回去吧，天色不早了。”<br/>“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>あしびきの 山鳥の尾の しだり尾の ながながし夜を ひとりかも寝む<br/>深宵夜茫茫，孤寝人断肠。迢迢山雉尾，恰似夜来长。<br/>雉尾迢迢似夜长，深宵独寝人断肠。<br/>（柿本人麻呂）</p><p> </p><p>每当堂本光一仰望星空的时候，总会想起那双清凉而又纯粹、带着光芒的眼睛，和繁星闪烁的夜空一样，撩动着自己的心弦。</p><p>奈良是一座宁静而又纯朴的亨氏，从小在奈良长大的堂本刚也保持着最纯粹的天性。</p><p>那年他12岁，小学六年级，每天放学，他总是会在校门口买一个甜甜圈或者冰淇淋。某天，他偶然发现了一家新开的甜品店，店主还和自己是一个姓。</p><p>真是少见啊。这样想着的堂本刚踏入了那家店。</p><p>“欢迎光临！”一个响亮的少年音传来，堂本刚这才注意到了坐在角落一张桌子旁的声音的发出者。少年站起来，用棒读的语调问：“请问需要什么甜品？本店最近新推出了......”</p><p>但是堂本刚打断了他：“不行不行，你这样可不行。”</p><p>少年愣住了。</p><p>“欢迎客人要用最诚挚的语气，你这样可不行。”年纪轻轻的堂本刚说得头头是道，“有的时候，甜品不只是一种食物，更是一个人的心情调味剂，伤心的时候，甜品可是使人快乐的魔药呢......</p><p>“哦，对了，我叫堂本刚，你呢？”</p><p>“堂本......光一。”少年似乎很惊讶，愣了一下。这份惊讶没有逃出堂本刚的眼睛。</p><p>“很惊讶吧，我一开始也很惊讶呢。”堂本刚莞尔一笑。</p><p>这一笑，竟慌乱了堂本光一的心神。他挪开眼，试图掩盖心中的慌乱。</p><p>就这样理所当然地，两个人成了好朋友，堂本刚也慢慢了解了堂本光一的家境。</p><p>堂本光一比堂本刚大三年，小时候父母意外双亡，现在只有一个姐姐在东京工作，也算是他唯一的名义上的监护人。这家甜品店是家中的世传，堂本光一也从小学会了做甜品，但是并不喜欢甜食，他自己也说不上为什么。本来甜品店在父母去世之后便歇业了，但是堂本光一不忍心看着甜品店在自己这一代失传，今年初中毕业后决心将它继续开下去，也算是勉强能不靠姐姐的资助过日子，当然，学费还是远远不够的。</p><p>总而言之，就是比堂本刚差远了。但是堂本刚很喜欢这个新朋友，也从他那里学了不少甜品的制作方法。</p><p>“光一君，我们长大以后一起去开一家甜品店吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>两人的友谊一直保持到堂本光一高中毕业。</p><p>堂本光一准备把店开到东京去。临走前，堂本刚亲自将堂本光一送到车站。</p><p>“光一......”堂本刚不舍地开口，“记得写信。”</p><p>“打电话不好么？”堂本光一笑了笑，揉了揉对方乱蓬蓬的头。</p><p>“不要，不喜欢。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“在东京等我。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>堂本光一微笑着点点头，转身准备离开，可是又突然转了回来。</p><p>“刚。”</p><p>“嗯？”堂本刚微微抬起头。</p><p>堂本光一轻轻地在他的额头上落下一个吻。</p><p>“走了。”堂本光一捏捏堂本刚的脸，这才转身离开。</p><p>看着夕阳下光一的背影，堂本刚竟出了神。回过神来，发现心脏竟在无规律地快速跃动。</p><p>这份心情，不仅仅是友谊这么简单。</p><p>第一年，堂本光一来了十几封信，事情杂七杂八地都写在上面，诸如甜品分店开张了啊、和大型酒店合作了啊、养了只狗啊之类的。</p><p>第二年，因为忙碌，只来了八九封信，可看着堂本光一方正的字，堂本刚很开心。</p><p>第三年只剩下了三封信，这让堂本刚有些许失望。</p><p>但是到堂本刚也毕业时，已经好几个月收不到信了。</p><p>光一只是太忙了。堂本刚抱着最后一丝希望来到光一所在的东京。</p><p>一路询问，果然毫不费劲儿地找到了光一的店。店仍在开在一所小学旁，离商业街也不算很远，地势是很不错的。店里暂时没有人，堂本刚悄悄地进店坐下，却听到里屋里传来光一和一名女子的对话声。</p><p>“阿光，你明天去和小爱看下婚纱。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“阿光！你的终生大事你怎么一点儿也不上心！”</p><p>“姐，是你私自替我答应的，我从来就没同意过。”</p><p>“但是你们已经订婚了，人家想去你总得陪她吧？”</p><p>“我说过了我不同意！她想去看那她自己去看就是，跟我没有关系。”</p><p>“不同意也得同意！你知道她家多有钱有势吗？和她结婚将来你的前途是一片坦途！”</p><p>......</p><p>堂本光一冲出里屋，却发现了愣在外面的堂本刚。</p><p>“刚......”</p><p>堂本刚冲了出去，消失在阳光中。</p><p>光一没有追上去，他无法面对堂本刚都满含悲伤的眼神。</p><p>光一后来也没和他联系。</p><p>时间慢慢前进着。</p><p>光一的结婚典礼即将开始，会场来了一大群人，熙熙攘攘地，好不热闹。</p><p>好吵。这是光一唯一的想法。</p><p>他挤在人群中顺流前进。</p><p>突然，他嗅到了熟悉的味道，和几年前在东京第一次也是唯一一次遇到堂本刚时堂本刚身上的淡淡的香水一样的味道。</p><p>错不了的。</p><p>光一的心脏复苏般地开始剧烈跳动，不由自主地转向追寻那个味道，走出会场。</p><p>自己心心念念的人出现在眼前。和几年前不同，堂本刚的眼神中少了几分幼稚，却仍清亮而纯粹。</p><p>“光一......要跟我走吗？”</p><p>“......”堂本光一想回答“好”，却在出口的一刻沉默。</p><p>“对不起，这样......对不起姐姐。”堂本光一看了看身上的白礼服，最终缓缓开口。</p><p>“那祝你幸福。”像是预料到光一的回答一般，堂本刚笑了笑，又一次消失在阳光中。</p><p>没过多久，堂本光一离婚了。</p><p>夜晚，堂本光一独自躺在床上，不断地回想着和堂本刚在一起的每一个细节。</p><p>他从来都没有忘记过堂本刚。</p><p>望穿夜空，却望不到夜空的彼方。</p><p>这时，一个电话打来——</p><p>“您好，是堂本光一先生吗？请问堂本刚先生是您的亲戚吗？”</p><p>不知被什么驱使着，光一颤颤巍巍地回答：“是。”</p><p>“我是警视厅交通部门的一名警员，很遗憾地告诉您堂本刚先生因出车祸而抢救无效......”</p><p>堂本光一挂了电话。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>为什么？</p><p>所有人都离我而去。</p><p>为什么我不答应他。</p><p>想靠近你，却来不到你的身旁。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>田子の浦に うち出でてみれば 白妙の 富士の高嶺に 雪は降りつつ<br/>举头田子浦，富士雪接天。琼花飞不尽，只在最高山。<br/>（山部赤人）</p><p> </p><p>难得的假日。清晨六点。</p><p>堂本刚告诉堂本光一自己想出去走走。</p><p>“嗯，那你自己去吧。”堂本光一窝在床上，床铺微微凹陷下去。</p><p>堂本刚皱了皱眉头，倒也没说什么。</p><p>“中午回来吗？”临出门时，光一问。</p><p>“当然。留你这个大叔在家喝西北风吗？”</p><p>堂本光一笑了笑，从床上坐了起来，伸了个懒腰，目送堂本刚出了门。</p><p>堂本刚开了一辆不太显眼的车出门。</p><p>他先去拜访了一位高中同学。时隔多年，那位同学已经成家，有妻有子，甚是幸福。</p><p>堂本刚想到了堂本光一。他的嘴角微微扬起。</p><p>随后，堂本刚独自来到了田子浦。</p><p>现在时间还比较早，河边人也不是很多，他停下脚步，坐在了防波堤上。</p><p>从田子浦头远眺，能看到远方的富士山，现在已入秋，看不到满开的盛樱之景，但山上尚存的点点绿意也让人心旷神怡。水面波光粼粼，反射出晨曦的微光。富士山披着晨光，静静地伫立在水面，如同尾生抱柱，不离不弃。</p><p>不离不弃。接近三十年了，自己和光一两个人也是不离不弃。</p><p>趣味や仕草だって、違っているけれど、「最近、似てきた...」と友達に言われる。</p><p>自己和光一是否越来越像了呢？答案无从知晓，但至少兴趣爱好八竿子打不着。</p><p>なんか不思議なんだ、君は僕を好きだ、理由は分からないよ、そんなもんかな。</p><p>这样完全不同的两个人居然能走到一起，真是令人吃惊呢。</p><p>本以为自己会和跟自己更像的人组成多人团出道，可是J桑却把自己和光一组成了事务所历史上少有的双人团，大概是神的授意吧？什么时候和光一一起去好好感谢一下退位的J桑吧。</p><p>愛が苦しみだと、もし教えられても、僕は迷わずに、君を選んだだろう。</p><p>如果重来一次，自己会选择光一吗？</p><p>他们那么粗糙的人，只有一张脸好看而已，才不要再选他。要是重来，自己一定要找一个比光一更温柔细腻、更爱自己的人。</p><p>但仔细想想，世界上不可能有这种人了，如果有，也只能是堂本光一。</p><p>堂本刚轻轻笑着摇摇头，看来自己非选他不可了。</p><p>「君を愛してる」そんな一言が飾らずに言えたまま、どんなに楽なんだろう。</p><p>我爱你。</p><p>自己和光一之间，说过多少次呢？</p><p>难数，也不想数。</p><p>5周年，10周年，15周年，20周年。</p><p>10天，100天，1000天，10000天。</p><p>《Anniversary》不单单只是一首歌，更是两个人的写照。</p><p>晨风轻轻拂过他的脸颊，随风传来了打闹的声音。定睛一看，是几个正要去上补习班的高中生。</p><p>“堂本先生早上好！”一个眼尖的高中生认出了他。</p><p>“早上好。”堂本刚微笑着回应。</p><p>不知道是哪个学生开了句玩笑：“光一先生呢？”</p><p>“在家休息哦。”堂本刚的笑容加深了。</p><p>“加油哦！”学生们半开玩笑地说，随即又嘻笑着离开。</p><p>不知道学生们会不会听出什么来呢？反正自己是无所谓的。毕竟这么多年了，咱不怕。</p><p>富士山......想去爬一下呢，和光一一起。堂本刚痴痴地望着，仿佛看见了山顶飞舞的雪花。</p><p>“刚。”</p><p>有个声音从背后传来，熟悉而又温柔。不去问光一如何知道自己在哪里，也不去问为什么光一会来找他。</p><p>“想陪陪你。难得休息，多玩儿几天吧。”</p><p>“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥山に 紅葉踏み分け 鳴く鹿の 声聞く時ぞ 秋は悲しき<br/>深山掩红径，踏叶鹿蹄迷。正当秋悲处，怎堪一声啼。<br/>（猿丸大夫） </p><p> </p><p>从前有座山。</p><p>堂本光一不知道这座山的名字，只知道在自己出生之前，这座山便存在。</p><p>很小的时候，爸爸告诉他，我们是山神一族，一辈子都要守护山林。</p><p>光一很听话，从来没有离开过山林。</p><p>孤独吗？或许吧。但这是自己的使命，与生俱来的使命。</p><p>山上有只鹿。</p><p>时间已是深秋。枫叶在西风的鼓动下飘摇起舞，翻转，最后坠落。</p><p>光一最喜欢在这个时候进入山的深处，踏着堆积的红叶，沙沙作响，给人一种难以言说的美感与舒适。</p><p>年月日未知，某天，光一和往常一样向深山走去。</p><p>深山传来几声鹿鸣。一开始光一以为一如平常是秋天雄鹿求偶的鸣叫，却越听越觉得不对劲。</p><p>去看看，也许有只鹿受伤了。</p><p>果然。</p><p>“疼吗？”光一问。恍惚之间，他仿佛看见了这只鹿点了点头。</p><p>山上还有幢房。</p><p>这是堂本光一祖传的房子，三层高的土别墅。</p><p>虽然他一直很怀疑，因为房子实在是太高端。电视、WI-FI、x果手机......现代科技产品一应俱全。</p><p>老爸这是干了些什么啊……光一跳进自宅一百八十平米的游泳池很无奈地想。</p><p>堂本光一把鹿带了回来。</p><p>老爸说过，山上的一切都是通灵性的，所以光一将受伤的鹿好吃好喝地供起来了。</p><p>以至于最后他发现这只鹿，长胖了。</p><p>所以，最后的最后，出现在堂本光一面前的是想糯米团子一样的堂本刚。</p><p>“你，你偷了我的鹿！”当他第一次看到堂本刚的时候，他大惊失色。</p><p>“什么跟什么啊，我自己怎么偷自己。”堂本刚很理直气壮。</p><p>堂本光一的脸皱成了一个白人问号。</p><p>“你傻啊堂本光一，我就是那只鹿！我叫堂本刚！”</p><p>堂本光一绕着堂本刚转了好几圈，难以置信地看着他。</p><p>也是，山上一般不来外人的。</p><p>堂本刚似乎很受小动物欢迎，本来又大又空的别墅开始热闹起来。</p><p>光一早晨起床总是会看到和一大群动物们待在一起的堂本刚。</p><p>“早上好！”他用明朗的声音向光一介绍，“这只红色的鸟是冈田准一，那只黑色的猫是大野智，那只是......”</p><p>光一点了点头，揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，又回去睡大觉了。</p><p>“堂本先生，他不喜欢我们吗？”一只名叫相叶雅纪的大兔子问。</p><p>“没有哦。”堂本刚笑着摇摇头，“光一是山神，很喜欢大家的。他只是没睡醒而已。”</p><p>堂本刚似乎很会料理家务，特别是做饭。堂本光一很喜欢这一点，因为自己实在是懒得打理这么大的房子了。</p><p>简直就是贤妻良母，啊不对，没有良母。</p><p>要这样天天和刚一起过下去也挺好。</p><p>可是啊，生活并不总是如人所愿。</p><p>年月日未知，某夜，干燥的西风呼啸而过，助长了不知道哪里来的小火苗。火势慢慢向外延展，熊熊火舌舔蚀了几乎每一寸土地。</p><p>“光一，光一！”堂呢刚匆忙起身叫醒了身边人，“大火！”</p><p>堂本光一呆呆地望着窗外，瞳孔中映照着鲜红的火光，像血的颜色。</p><p>堂本刚打横抱起光一，从尚未被大火封死的窗户口飞了出去。</p><p>“刚？”</p><p>“我可是妖啊。”</p><p>“放我回去。”</p><p>“说什么呢。”堂本刚瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p>真可爱。光一想。</p><p>“我可是山神啊。”他说。</p><p>堂本刚最后还是带着光一回去了。他们降落在堂本宅的房顶。</p><p>“我和你一起。”堂本刚说。</p><p>“你走。”</p><p>“我爱你。不是喜欢，是爱。所以，我和你一起。”</p><p>就这样毫无掩饰地说了出来。</p><p>堂本光一笑了笑，在火光中，他的脸色显得无比苍白：“我也爱你。所以，为了我活下去。”</p><p>堂本刚没有说话。</p><p>“刚，再大火熄灭后，你代我成为新一代山神，带领大山重焕生机。答应我。”</p><p>堂本光一漆黑而又深邃的眼睛望着堂本刚。</p><p>堂本刚咬紧牙关。</p><p>“好。”这是他的答复。</p><p>“但在那之前，我想再做一件事。”他又补充道。</p><p>堂本刚轻轻吻了堂本光一的唇。</p><p>“像棉花糖一样。”堂本光一如是说。</p><p>火光中，不知道堂本刚的脸是被火映红的还是因为害羞。</p><p>“可惜再也做不到了。”堂本光一沉默了一会儿，又别开脸。</p><p>一如这近在眼前却触不到边的爱恋。</p><p>一如这深埋心底却触不到底的悲伤。</p><p>几年后，在生态系统神奇的自我调节能力之下，山林恢复了生机。</p><p>很多动物都逃出来了，唯独没有他。</p><p>堂本宅依着原来的样子重新建好。依然有各种现代科技，依然有一百八十平米的游泳池，依然有那张可以睡下两个人的大床，以及一个很大的后院。</p><p>堂本刚选择了一楼靠后院的卧室。每当清晨第一缕阳光照进窗口，堂本刚便会起身，迎着阳光，透过落地窗，对后院温柔地道一句：“早上好，光一。”</p><p>恍惚之中，他总会看见那个人带着温暖的笑容，静静地回望着他。</p><p>如果有来生。</p><p>この星では僕ら、誰の生まれ変わり。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鵲の 渡せる橋に おく霜の<br/>白しき見れば 夜ぞふけにける<br/>（中納言家持）</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚从小就很喜欢妈妈讲的中国的牛郎织女的故事，他喜欢一年一次的期待，喜欢喜鹊作桥跨越银河的浪漫，柔情似水佳期如梦。</p><p>一如堂本光一所给予他的独一无二的浪漫。</p><p>堂本光一。</p><p>应该如何界定他呢？哥哥？不，他俩并无血缘关系。同事？过于正式化，又过于疏远。恋人？又难免听起来太亲近，也太刺耳。</p><p>想来想去，还是“相方”比较合适。仅仅是比较而已。</p><p>就这样把“三不原则”坚持到老也没问题。也许，这就是所谓微妙的平衡。</p><p>但是，正如自然发生的反应都趋向无序，平衡也终有一天会被打破。</p><p>今日可能就是那样的日子。</p><p>平安神宫的公演如期进行，一大堆贺礼之间，唯独不见堂本光一的那一份。</p><p>堂本光一向来不写名字，了无痕迹，可堂本刚总能一眼分辨出来，他把这种情况归结于多年来的默契。</p><p>——可唯独今年，他没有找到。真是奇怪。</p><p>后来通过经纪人之口才得知堂本光一只留下了一张匿名的纸条，当然，经纪人只知道是一张匿名纸条，并不知道其所有人是堂本光一，也难怪会被扣押。</p><p>只是堂本刚一看便知晓。</p><p>记得好好看观众席。</p><p>堂本刚记下了纸条上的话，微微扬起嘴角。</p><p>果不其然，堂本刚在观众席发现了堂本光一。</p><p>他不知道堂本光一是如何弄到票的，反正堂本光一就在那里坐着，静静地，笔直地望着他。</p><p>那就玩点儿大的。堂本刚突然起了玩心。</p><p>“大家站了这么久都请先坐下吧。”</p><p>堂本刚随意地扯了两句，接下来又说：</p><p>“嗯，大家知道吗？今天有个人跟我说他会来，让我在一大群人里面找他。</p><p>“但是前半场这么久，我人影都没看到呢。</p><p>“你们知道是谁吗？就是我家相方哦。大家注意仔细观察四周，有可疑的人立刻向我汇报。</p><p>“那让我们带着找人的任务开始后半场吧。”</p><p>轻轻向那边一瞥，堂本光一正带着深不可测的笑容。</p><p>结束后，堂本刚回到后台。走到转角时听到一个声音：“玩得挺开心。”</p><p>“你也不赖。”堂本刚含笑回复，“亲爱的堂本光一先生。”</p><p>“多谢。”阴影处的堂本光一走了出来，拍了拍堂本刚的肩，“没什么要问我的？”</p><p>“有吗？”堂本刚明知故问，“哦......要和我们一起去喝一杯吗？”</p><p>堂本光一满脸不爽却又无法拒绝这极具诱惑力的邀请。</p><p>某居酒屋。</p><p>“大家辛苦了，演出很成功，明天也要加油。”堂本刚象征性地说了句，便开始闲聊。似乎是没有人对多出来的堂本光一感到意外。</p><p>堂本光一没怎么讲话，他明白这里是堂本刚的主场，自己也不能喧宾夺主。</p><p>他只是对堂本刚不怎么注意他有点儿伤心罢了。</p><p>二十七年啊二十七年，堂本刚你个白眼儿狼。</p><p>酒尽人散，天色将近十二点。</p><p>“我送你。”堂本光一说。</p><p>“不想回去。”堂本刚却说，“陪我走走。”</p><p>“哪里。”</p><p>“平安神宫。”</p><p>“还是回去吧。”</p><p>“那你说去哪里。”</p><p>“远一点儿，城郊。”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>其实堂本刚就随口一说，没想到堂本光一真的会答应。</p><p>相方，也莫过于此了。装睡的堂本刚心中莫名的欢喜。</p><p>这可是独一无二的浪漫，由堂本光一发出，由堂本刚接收。</p><p>“刚，刚？我知道你没睡着。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“真的没有什么要问我的吗？”月光下是堂本光一期待的眼神。</p><p>“有啊。”</p><p>堂本刚何尝没看出自家相方的心思。</p><p>“光一，你的礼物是什么？”</p><p>听到了想听的话，堂本光一像小孩子一样笑了。</p><p>车子停在了路边。堂本光一拉着堂本刚下了车，来到一块开阔的空地上。</p><p>“别动。”堂本光一向前走了几步，转过头。月光仿佛害羞的女孩子，隐去脸庞，在堂本光一背后留下繁星一片。</p><p>“刚，我没有牛郎织女鹊桥相会的浪漫，但是，”星光衬托出堂本光一俊朗的脸庞，“我愿将你眼前之景，悉数奉上。”</p><p>“全部？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“包括你吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>堂本刚这时才觉得两人之间有些东西发生了变化，又或许从来没变过。</p><p>“光一。”堂本刚向堂本光一走去，闭上眼，伸出双手抚上那人的脸颊。</p><p>瞳をとじて、君を描くよ、それだけでいい。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>